Bezpieczeństwa w sekretach
by Luna Carmesi
Summary: Wolność, już nie jest opcją, ale to nie przeszkadza, by Harry jej pragnął, narażając przy tym na niebezpieczeństwo i siebie, i Severusa -Ostrzeżenie relacja: non-bdsm Master/slave


**Dziękuję bardzo Zilidyi za to, że poświęciła swój czas na zbetowanie tekstu.**

**Z dedykacją dla justusi7850.**

**Autor: ArsenicAngel**

**Tytuł oryginału: Safety in Secrets**

**Paring: SS/HP**

**Gatunek: Angst **

**Rating: NC–15 **

**Tłumacz: Sevie**

**Beta: Zilidya**

**Zgoda: Jest**

**Ostrzeżenia: Master/slave**

* * *

**Bezpieczeństwa w sekretach**

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – warknął Severus.

Jego palce wplątały się w rozczochrane włosy bruneta, gdy wypychał młodego mężczyznę przed sobą z dala od okna.

– Przepraszam, ja po prostu…

– Po prostu chciałeś zobaczyć wschód słońca – skończył za niego kpiącym tonem mężczyzna.

To była stara rozmowa. Ta, którą wciąż powtarzali przynajmniej raz na kilka miesięcy.

– A co, gdyby ktoś cię zobaczył? Byłoby to tego warte?

Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, Severus pociągnął do tyłu głowę drugiego mężczyzny tak, że wypełnione łzami zielone oczy napotkały jego własne.

– Odpowiedz mi, Harry – domagał się, gdy przekręcił dłoń wplątaną w jego włosy.

– N…nie, panie! – wykrzyknął ten, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. – Proszę. Przepraszam.

– Zaczynam mieć już dość twoich przeprosin. – Uwalniając Pottera szarpnął ręką tak, że ten wylądował na podłodze. – Jeśli nadal będziesz narażać nas obu na niebezpieczeństwo swoim nieposłuszeństwem, własnoręcznie zabiję deskami każde okno w tym domu.

Słysząc tę groźbę Harry zaskomlał i na czworakach ruszył w stronę Severusa, dopóki ten nie zrobił kroku w tył.

– Jeżeli chcesz się zrekompensować, poczekasz aż skończysz przygotowywać śniadanie. W tej chwili nie chcę mieć z tobą do czynienia – ani nawet patrzeć na ciebie.

Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zraniony. W kącikach oczu zaczęły zbierać mu się świeże łzy, gdy zobaczył, że Severus pozostaje niewzruszony. Poddając się spuścił głowę, odsuwając się od niego i wyszeptał:

– Tak, panie.

Snape patrzył jak Harry wycofuje się do małej kuchni z opadniętymi ramionami i pochyloną twarzą, tak żeby ukryć cierpienie wyryte w każdym jej rysie. Wzdychając wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na ciężkie zasłony, przez które tamten wyglądał zaklęcie przywierające, zapobiegając przedostawaniu się przez nie światła. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki zapalił lampy w salonie, po czym opadł fotel. W ciągu kilku minut zapach smażonych jajek zaczął dochodzić z kuchni. Usiadł wygodnie, opierając się oraz zamykając oczy i czekał. Z każdym wyważonym oddechem jego złość stopniowo ulatniała się i do czasu, kiedy Harry klęknął obok fotela delikatnie trącając przy tym jego dłoń, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, uczucia Severusa w stosunku do swego zwierzaka były dużo cieplejsze niż wcześniej.

Harry klęczał w ciszy z pochyloną głową, podczas gdy Severus przyglądał się i jemu, i tacy z jedzeniem, którą trzymał w rękach. Potter postarał się, by zacząć swoje przeprosiny od śniadania, przykładając jeszcze większą niż zwykle wagę do tego, by wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak mężczyzna lubił. Jednak, kiedy ten delikatnie wziął tacę i położył ją sobie na kolanach, jego ramiona znowu opadły oczekując rozkazu, by sobie poszedł. Zamiast tego szczupła dłoń pojawiła się przed nim, oferując mu kawałek kiełbaski. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

Ośmielając się zerknąć w górę, pochylił się do przodu i wziął poczęstunek między zęby. Kącik ust Severusa drgnął z aprobatą, więc pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Mistrz eliksirów kontynuował karmienie go z ręki, oferując mu kawałki kiełbasy, tostu i owocu wymieszanym na przemian z kilkoma kęsami jajka z widelca. Po zjedzeniu reszty śniadania i odstawieniu tacy, podał Harry'emu swoją pustą dłoń i wydobył z siebie cichy jęk, gdy język Harry'ego owijał się wokół jego palców i dłoni.

– Dobry chłopiec – mruknął, zabierając dłoń i kiwając jednym, długim palcem w znaczący sposób. Potter usłuchał niewypowiedzianej komendy i, opierając się na dłoniach, bez zawahania ruszył na kolanach, przed fotel pana. Klęknął u jego stóp i ponownie pochylił głowę. Przez dłuższy moment panowała między nimi cisza, zanim ten ponownie przemówił, czekając aż zwierzak zaryzykuje kolejne spojrzenie mu w twarz.

– Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia na temat swojego zachowania dzisiejszego ranka, możesz to zrobić teraz.

Skarcony przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok od Snape'a wpatrując się w podłogę.

– Ja nie myślałem, panie. Przepraszam... Wiem, że to niebezpieczne, że ktoś mógłby mnie zobaczyć, ale ja po prostu… – zamilkł i z cichym jękiem przysunął się bliżej Severusa, który nie mówiąc nic wyciągnął dłoń i go pogłaskał. Ten mały gest wystarczył, żeby uspokoić młodszego mężczyznę i zachęcić go do kontynuacji.

– Tęsknie za wolnością, panie. Chcę znowu móc wyjść na zewnątrz.

– A jeśli ktokolwiek zobaczyłby cię? Zanim zdążyłbyś mrugnąć, byłbyś w rękach Czarnego Pana – skarcił go Severus.

Wargi Harry'ego zaczęły drgać nawet, gdy przygryzał je zębami i uchylił się od dłoni mężczyzny.

– Co to ma znaczyć, zwierzaku?

– Wiem, że te wspomnienia nie są prawdziwe, panie, ale czasem są tak wyraźne. – Jego głos wyciszył się do szeptu, a kiedy podniósł twarz, by spojrzeć na jego niego w oczach lśniły łzy. – Ryzykowałeś wszystko, żeby utrzymać mnie przy życiu i żebym był bezpieczny, a ja ciągle cię rozczarowuje.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął i wskazując ręką na swoje kolana, pozwolił młodszemu mężczyźnie usiąść i skulić się przy jego klatce piersiowej.

– Musimy położyć temu kres, Harry. Wiem, że myślałeś, iż będziesz wstanie dać sobie radę z tymi swoimi halucynacjami, ale to ewidentnie nie działa.

Potter zaskomlał i zwrócił twarz w stroną jego barku z niechętnym skinieniem głowy.

– Jeśli Czarny Pan zda sobie sprawę z tego, że przeżyłeś, obaj odczujemy jego gniew, zwierzaku. Mamy sporo szczęścia, że magia, którą z tobą dzielę, umożliwiła ci zablokować połączenie między waszymi umysłami. W przeciwnym razie znalazłby nas dawno temu. Jednak, dla bezpieczeństwa nas obu, nie pozwolę, żeby twoja głupota wciąż się powtarzała.

– J…jak możemy to naprawić, panie? – zapytał drżącym głosem. Łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach, a jego dłoń zagarnęła zachłannie przód szaty mistrza eliksirów, czepiając się jej jak ostatniej deski ratunku. – To już dwa lata, a część mnie wciąż wątpi…

– Ciii – wymamrotał Severus, zaciskając rękę wokół jego pasa, przytrzymując go blisko piersi. Drugą dłonią uchwycił jego podbródek, podnosząc go do góry. – To są tylko halucynacje, Harry. Jesteś silniejszy niż to. Nie zmarnujesz swojego życia, tylko dlatego, że nie możesz zaakceptować ich tym, czym są.

– Ale… one wydają się takie rzeczywiste – zaprotestował ten, po czym wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy Snape wstał zrzucając go na podłogę.

– Byłeś na łożu śmierci – warknął, pochylając się nad nim z niebezpiecznym wyrazem twarzy. – To był cud, że w ogóle zdołałeś przeżyć klątwę. Bardzo wątpię, żebyś jeszcze raz miał takie szczęście, jeśli ponownie spotkałbyś się z Czarnym Panem.

– Panie, proszę.

– Cisza! – Cofnął się słysząc tak ostry ton. – Jeśli nie wierzysz, że ta bitwa była tylko wymysłem twojego wyczerpanego i zdesperowanego umysłu, to idź. – Wskazał korytarz prowadzący do frontowych drzwi. – Wyjdź sobie zewnątrz i przespaceruj się. Albo jeszcze lepiej, weź proszek fiuu, użyj kominka, by dostać się na Pokątną i zobacz sam, co się z tobą stanie. Może, jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, Czarny Pan pozbędzie się nas obu razem, kiedy odkryje, że go zdradziłem, zamiast zabrania ciebie i pozostawienie mnie na śmierć, którą spowoduje nasza więź.

Nie będąc wstanie zmusić się, by spojrzeć Severusowi w oczy, Harry z twarzą skierowaną ku ziemi, powłóczył się na kolanach i pochylił głowę, przyciskając policzek do jego butów.

– Panie, przepraszam... Wierzę ci, naprawdę. – Przechylił się, by ucałować skórzane obuwie, zanim uniósł głowę. – Nie miałem zamiaru wydawać się niewdzięczny, panie. Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie.

Gdy wargi Harry'ego zaczęły drżeć, Severus westchnął i przykucnął, dotykając policzka młodszego mężczyzny dłonią.

– Nie uratowałem ci życia tylko po to, że by wypędzić cię, kiedy postanowisz źle się zachować.

Pochylając się, pocałował jego czoło, głaszcząc kciukiem policzek, aż Potter zaczął się rozluźniać.

– Troszczę się o ciebie, zwierzaku… Gdyby nie to, nie byłbym na ciebie taki zły, że narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo. I nie ryzykowałbym swoim życiem, związując moją magię z twoją.

Harry pociągnął głośno nosem i przytaknął, garnąc się ku dotykowi, gdy już wytarł łzy. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy Severus nagle cofnął się, zaciskając rękę na swoim lewym przedramieniu.

– Panie? – Głos Pottera wyrażał obawę, ale gdy próbował dosięgnąć mistrza eliksirów, odepchnął on jego ręce.

– Idź do swojej klatki, Harry – wycedził przez zęby, ściskając przedramię jeszcze mocniej. Materiał przykrywający mroczny znak zmarszczył się pod zbielałymi od wysiłku palcami. – Teraz.

Potter z szeroko otwartymi oczyma przytaknął jeszcze raz i zaczął odsuwać się od Snape'a. Odwrócił się i poderwał się do biegu, kierując w stronę schodów, które prowadziły do piwnicy.

Zawahał się jednak przy nich, oglądając się przez ramię z ponownie wypisanym zmartwieniem na twarzy.

– Proszę, bądź ostrożny, panie.

Severus sztywno wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Gdy tylko Harry zniknął u podnóża schodów, zabezpieczył drzwi od piwnicy i zaraz po tym, jak usłyszał głośny dźwięk zatrzaskujących się metalowych drzwi klatki Harry'ego pieczętującej go w środku, aportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

* * *

Severus przybył na ulicę Pokątną chowając różdżkę w swoich szatach i wygładzając ręką swój pognieciony rękaw. Jego przedramię nawet nie zakłuło, a on uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, zanim wyszedł na zatłoczoną główną drogę. Wokół kupujący przemieszczali się we wszystkie strony, rozmawiając jeden z drugim, kiedy on lawirował pomiędzy ich grupami. Powstrzymywał się od chęci przewrócenia oczami, gdy więcej niż jedno dziecko wpadło na niego, śpiesząc się do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów.

Przechodząc obok Esów i Floresów kątem oka dostrzegł ruszający się plakat. Cofnął się, by przyjrzeć się bliżej kawałkowi pergaminu, zaczynającemu już płowieć od przedłużającego się wystawienia na złą pogodę. Twarz Harry'ego spojrzała na niego spod napisu „Zaginiony", wyglądając tak, jak wyglądał dwa lata wcześniej, zaraz przed rozpoczęciem Bitwy o Hogwart. Rozglądając się dyskretnie w około, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, wyciągnął rękę i zerwał plakat ze ściany zgniatając go w pięści.

Harry zrobił już swoje, pokonując Czarnego Pana. Czarodziejski świat już nie ma prawa niczego więcej od niego żądać. Już dłużej go nie potrzebują. Severus z drugiej strony…


End file.
